


Log

by SilverPaws151



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adult Content, Character Death, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Oh My God, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So much death, Weird Plot Shit, this is a mess lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPaws151/pseuds/SilverPaws151
Summary: A massive log for all my characters, from deaths to shitposts. You have been advised!
Relationships: Reaper/Lost (Original Characters), SCP-7000/Ace (Original Characters)





	1. Placeholder

This is just a placeholder so that my work doesn't automatically delete itself if I'm not constantly writing it. Ignore this chapter.


	2. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viper didn't believe in God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one makes some references to groping, rape, and sex! You have been warned.

_Viper didn't believe in God._  
  
  
  
No matter how many times his mother tried to force it into his mind, he didn't believe that such a thing existed.  
  
  
  
All of his demonic ancestors believe in God, _hell,_ even his father! That was saying something, considering Lost was an absolute lost cause.  
  
  
  
Yet he couldn't grasp the idea, he couldn't possibly fathom that something created his wonderful home, the Underworld. And he definitely didn't believe that this God was as good as people said it was.  
  
  
  
Until he saw it.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
It was a late night as Viper sat, staring up at the bright sky and left with nothing but his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Night and day worked differently than it did in the mortal realm. Down in the Underworld, the sky lit up in a bright grey color at night, while the daytime left the inhabitants with nothing but pitch darkness.  
  
  
  
However, in Borealis city, it didn't make much of a difference. It was always light, with the air filled up with flashy neon signs, much like the one he was sitting out under.  
  
  
  
It was pink and bright, flickering madly. It's thick, cursive letters easily read _Daughter's of Hyrvynia,_ while below that there was a massive arrow and a few more simple words, _GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS._  
  
  
  
That was where his mother worked.  
  
  
  
He never could quite understand how the dutiful snake woman who put dinner on the table every night worked as a dancer and sold her body off to wandering eyes.  
  
  
  
Viper knew it was hard. He immediately recognized the black bruises that had spread across her neck and arms, from men who got too handsy.  
  
  
  
You see, in a Gentlemen's club like the one she worked in, there was no hands off rule. Down in the Underworld, you didn't have laws to defend you, aside from the ones the Kings put in order. _And those got you killed no matter what._  
  
  
  
He had worked as a bartender there, and as a waiter for that fancy restaurant down the street. This was a Succubus's city, he was used to getting grabbed in all the wrong places. He knew what his mother felt.  
  
  
  
_It's such a shame that night that an older man didn't know how to take a no._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
" _Hey there.._ "   
  
  
  
Viper groaned at the sound of a raspy voice, ridden with smoke and misuse. He didn't dare turn around to face him, flipping his hair to the opposite side of his head in an attempt to cover what was visible of his eyes.  
  
  
  
" _Don't be that way.._ " The voice sent shrill shivers down his back, making him grit his teeth. Blackish scales began to form around his clawed hands as he became more and more irritated.  
  
  
  
"You already had your peepshow of the girls inside, if you're unsatisfied, go talk to the manager or whatever." Viper rolled his pupils, which had begun to narrow into tiny, dangerous slits.  
  
  
  
" _I don't think I've had more than enough.. You look like you could be one of the dancers._ " Viper whipped around, facing the man.  
  
  
  
He was a short demon male, with silver skin and thin, weak horns that framed his thin face. He was already appearing to be of Succubus race, which made Viper grit his teeth even more. Being a Succubus himself, he knew he wasn't going to give up that easily.   
  
  
  
"Yes, well, and you look like one of the ferals hiding in Maker's Dungeon over in Arcop, hmm?" Vi[er snarled, grinning angrily up at the short man.  
  
  
  
_Big mistake._  
  
  
  
A hand had gripped his leg in and instant, and another wrapped around his throat. He immediately felt pressure against his Adam's apple, which caused scales to wrap up his legs, thick armor swallowing them whole.  
  
  
  
He began to squirm violently as another hand shot out of the short demon's side, wrapping around his mouth and silencing his building shriek. He was pulled into an alley, and felt nothing but darkness inside.  
  
  
  
The soft, fake caresses against his skin didn't register in his mind, nor did the burning pain that filled his abdomen as he was forced down.  
  
  
  
When he opened his eyes, he saw darkness.  
  
  
  
But in that darkness, there were specks of light. Tiny, little stars twinkled in the sky, bringing him awe that pushed away the broken feeling of being defiled. His body felt it, but his mind did not.  
  
  
  
_It was better that way._  
  
  
  
In the stars, there were tiny little eyes, all lit up in different colors. They watched him silently, there pupils warming his pale, bloodied skin.  
  
  
  
And then he saw it.  
  
  
  
Two massive, changing eyes stared into his own. They shimmered like glass, sitting on the face of a creature far beyond his understanding.  
  
  
  
The creature was the size of his mind, taking up all the space. The only thing he could see was its wide head, grey and rock-hard, as if built from stone. Tiny, shimmering crystals lined its face, creating beautiful sprouts that complemented her features nicely.  
  
  
  
_Her?_  
  
  
  
Where did he get that word from? But.. It was the only thing that seemed right.  
  
  
  
The eyes changed colors, and the crystals followed. He took in the sight of massive crystal horns, two sets sprouting from atop her skull and on her jaw.  
  
  
  
She was _beautiful._  
  
  
  
Mother.  
  
  
  
That was the only word that came to mind.  
  
  
  
Even as he laid against the pavement, his clothes ripped and torn. That was the only word he could think of. The only feeling he had.  
  
  
  
And even as he was found by his real one, who sobbed with hatred at the sight of her baby boy covered in his own tears and blood, he could only think of Mother.  
  
  
  
_Mother was God._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one! It did get kind of dark, but I had a good time in doing so. I tried to pour as much emotion out into this as I could.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
